Breaking Dawn
by mrs.cullen1220
Summary: This is my first fanfiction, so please review. It's basically what I think will happen in Breaking Dawn. I hope you like it. I know there have been a lot of these, but please give it a shot. Chapter four up!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own Twilight. The amazing Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and these characters. The plot, on the other hand, is all mine.**

The warm summer's rain hit the windshield in soft splats and slid down the glass in long silver streaks. The red truck slowly lurched along the road and came to a stop in front of a single house. The faint glow of a porch light and a single room lit up on the right side were the only things visible in the dark gray sky.

The truck pulled gently to the side of the road just before the curb and stopped near a tall oak tree. The engine hummed for a second, but was then turned off with the flick off a finger. _Home sweet home. _

I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply, replaying all of the possible scenarios in my head. _This won't be so bad_, but of course I always contradicted myself in the end. This was something I didn't ever want to face, but knew I would if I wanted to be with _him_ forever. _Him._ I turned myself ever-so-slightly in the seat and was immediately met by a pair of glistening topaz eyes.

My heart leaped and my pulse quickened as I stared at the eighth world wonder sitting next to me. He sat there in perfect grace with his head slightly cocked to the side. His body molded to the seat in a perfect fit. His hair was disheveled, but looked like it was meant to be that way. His skin was flawless and his features even more distinct from the faint glow of the streetlights that were warming up. His eyes were curious and seemingly sad. I smiled timidly and reached my hand to his cheek, stroking it gently with my fingertips.

"I still wish I could hear what you're thinking. It's aggravating to just sit here and watch you hopelessly try to figure everything out," Edward said in a velvet tone, resting his cheek on my palm.

I pulled my hand away to try and cover the scarlet blush that was overcoming my cheeks. He straightened his head and reached his hand out to my face. His fingers lingered on my cheekbones and then rested on tracing the lines of my jaw. It just felt so right. Everything we were, everything we could be, and _will_ be. I gently rested my head on his hand. This was how I want to live. This _is_ my life.

"I don't know if I can do this," I said shakily.

Edward's hands cupped my face and drew me closer to his perfection.

"Yes you can, my love. You're stronger than this. Compared to everything else we've been through, this should be nothing," he replied, his icy breath making my head swim.

I knew he was right. This _was_ nothing compared to everything else. We've been through so much and I know that as long as I have him, I can do anything. I took another deep breath allowing his sweet scent to fill my nostrils.

"I know, but for some reason I just can't fight the terror welling up inside. I feel like everything I've ever known will come crashing down in an instant or I'll wake up and this would've have just been a dream," I sighed.

"Bella Swan, engaged to a vampire and friends with a werewolf, but when it comes to parents," he said shaking his head.

"You're not helping much," I cut him off.

"I'm sorry love. I was just trying to lighten the situation and show you how ridiculous you're being."

"I'm not being ridiculous," I said defensively.

"Yes you are my love. You'll be fine. I promise. He seems to be in a good mood today," he said chuckling.

He kissed my forehead. I sighed, pulling my head out of his hands and leaning my head back on the headrest. _Breathe Bella. Just breathe. You can do this. This is nothing compared to the vampires that were intent on your death, the werewolf who's still trying to steal your heart and could snap at any minute, and your boyfriend who can't even kiss you without almost breaking you or almost losing control for your blood. Wow. This really is nothing. _

"Are you ready or would you like another human moment?" he asked, pure care dripping from his words as he reached over and intertwined my fingers with his.

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be. Promise me," I stumbled on my words.

"It's okay my love. I'll be right here to help you and support you the whole way," he said, his eyes burning with the upmost sincerity.

"Thank you. You will never understand how much that means to me," I choked out.

A single tear streaked down my cheek and he gently wiped it away with his fingertips. I smiled and tucked a stray piece of hair behind my ear. I turned toward the door and reached for the handle when I felt myself being turned back around. Before I could even react, Edward pressed his lips to mine. I resisted slightly, but eventually gave in. His scent swirled around me blocking out every thought of worry and every ounce of distress. I knotted my fingers in his hair, pulling him even closer to me. My lips felt warm against his and his scent was utterly overbearing. I parted my lips slightly and allowed his sweet scent to fill my mouth. Sensing my loss of control, he pulled away.

"What was that for?" I asked breathlessly.

"Luck. Trust me, you'll need it," he said smiling my favorite crooked smile as he got out of the truck.

My eyes grew wide in terror and I gasped as the last sentence flowed from his perfect lips. I thought he said Charlie was in a good mood. _Oh boy. What have I gotten myself into? _I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

Edward was at my door in a matter of seconds, opening it for me. I took another breath, trying to release all my worries and nerves in that one single breath. I sighed and surrendered myself to the pallid hand in front of me.

**This is my first fanfiction, so please try to review. I've been working on it for quite some time trying to get it posting-ready. I hope you like it.**

**-Mrs.Cullen1220**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Twilight****. The amazing Stephenie Meyer owns ****Twilight and these characters. The plot, on the other hand, is all mine.**

Edward led me out of the car and into the soaking rain. We followed the broken sidewalk, hand-in-hand, up unto the palely lit porch and under the overhang of the house._ Here we are. This is it. It's now or never._

"Ready?" he asked with pure sincerity as he turned to face me.

"Yeah, let's get this over with," I replied as I reached for the doorknob.

_Just turn around right now and run. It's not too late. _The voice screamed in my head as my fingers rested on the brass knob. _No Bella, you can't. You have to do this. You just can't run away from things or you'll never be happy. You just have breathe and take life one thing at a time_. I argued back with my conscience.

I took one last deep breath to settle my conscience and to try and rid my stomach of the butterflies fluttering around crazily. _Here we go. _

I turned the knob and pushed the door open.

"Char-Dad I'm home," I said as I took my shoes off and placed my keys next to the phone on the end table.

Edward followed my cue and removed his shoes and his jacket as I tried, unsuccessfully, to take my jacket off. The zipper just wouldn't budge no matter how much I tugged at it.

"Allow me," Edward said smiling my favorite crooked smile.

He lightly pushed my hands aside and gave the zipper a forceful tug, forcing it to slid down with ease.

"Show off," I replied sarcastically as Edward slid the jacket down my arms.

"Anytime, my love," he replied kissing my forehead.

I smiled and started toward the kitchen as he hung the jackets on the hooks behind the door. A second later I felt a cool hand on the small of my back lightly pushing me towards the kitchen, where the only light in the house was coming from. As we neared the kitchen I could see Charlie standing over the stove wearing a kiss the cook apron and humming the Cops theme song. He was making an omelette of some sort, seemingly utilizing every ingredient in the fridge.

I smiled and rested myself on the door frame. Edward was right behind me, with both of his hands on my hips._ This was definitely a sight I never thought I'd see_. Edward bent his head down and snickered softly in my ear, which caused me to laugh. I immediately covered my mouth with my hand, but Charlie was too quick. He stopped humming and turned to face me.

"Oh Bells, I didn't see you there," he sheepishly replied, his cheeks red with embarrassment.

"It's okay. I was just enjoying the view," I said.

"So what are you doing home so early?" he asked turning back to his omelette.

"Well, I was going to cook for you, but it seems like you've already accomplished that. Oh and there was something I needed to tell you. You might even want to sit down," I said biting my lip at the last sentence.

"Bella, honey. You're scaring me," he replied almost flipping his omelette out of the frying pan.

"It's okay dad. Stop being such a worry wart," I replied elbowing him as I walked over and sat down at the table.

Edward made sure he was by my side and sat down next to me. He grabbed my hand under the table and was gently tracing the lines on my palm. Charlie turned off the stove and hesitantly sat down at the table, so that he was right across from us. He set his omelette down and stared at it questioningly as if he was trying to figure out what it was. _Ok, let's just get this over with. _

"So what's up kiddo?" he asked pushing his omelette to the side and folding his arms on the table.

"Ugh, dad please don't call me that."

"I'm sorry dear," he replied putting his hands in his lap, obviously defeated and hurt.

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so harsh to you. I've just been dreading this for quite some time"

Charlie reached out one hand and gently patted the top of mine.

"It's okay. No matter what you're about to tell me, I'll always be here for you."

"Thanks dad," I said half-smiling.

"So what's the news?" he asked putting his left hand under his chin.

"Well this may be quite a surprise to you, but."

"Oh my, Bella, honey. I know you've been dating Edward for quite some time, but this is not the answer to any problems you're having. This won't bring you closer at all, this could even tear you two apart. Bella, are you even ready for this?" Charlie interrupted cutting me off and shaking his head from side to side.

"Dad, what? What are you referring to?" I asked, my voice confused as a puzzled look crossed my face.

Edward grinned and tracing the lines on my palm.

"A baby. Honey, Bella, you're too young for a child. You have your whole life ahead of you. Please don't ruin it," he replied pleadingly.

Edward smiled his crooked smile when Charlie said I had my whole life ahead of me. Little did Charlie know, I had all of _eternity_ ahead of me.

"Dad, I'm not pregnant," I interrupted.

"Oh, I'm sorry dear. I didn't mean to jump to conclusions. So tell me, what's the news?" he replied placing his hands under his chin.

_Come on Bella, just tell him. You can do it, just breathe._

"Bella, can you please tell me. I am your father and I think I deserve to know."

"Oh, I'm sorry. You just caught me off guard. Well, maybe Edward should tell you."

"Bella, no. I want to hear it from _you. _No offense Edward," he said turning his head towards Edward.

"None taken Sir," Edward replied, his voice velvet and smiling that beautiful crooked smile again.

"Okay. Well, see, Edward and I are...um...well...we're engaged," I choked out the last word.

"You're what?" he asked, his voice raising an octave.

"Engaged."

Charlie just sat there absorbing every word and committing it to memory. His eyes played a loop of emotions ranging from happiness, fury, and shock. He got up from the table and started pacing around the kitchen, throwing his hands up in the air, and shaking his head.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN, HOW COULD YOU BE SO IRRESPONSIBLE? YOU BARELY EVEN KNOW HIM AND YOU'RE STILL JUST A CHILD! YOU HAVE YOUR WHOLE LIFE AHEAD OF AND YOU ALL READY WANT TO THROW IT ALL AWAY?" he screamed.

I stood up and pushed myself away from the table causing the omelette plate to rattle. I almost tripped on the chair, but Edward wrapped his arm around my hips to steady me.

"I'M EIGHTEEN NOW DAD. IF I'M NOT MISTAKEN THAT'S THE LEGAL AGE AND I CAN MAKE MY OWN DECISIONS! JUST BECAUSE I'M NOT MARRYING JAKE AND YOU DON'T WANT ME TO END UP LIKE YOU AND MOM, DOESN'T MEAN YOU SHOULD TAKE IT OUT ON ME AND EDWARD. I LOVE HIM AND HE LOVES ME. HE'S MY LIFE, MY WORLD, AND YOU'RE JUST GOING TO HAVE TO ACCEPT THAT. IF YOU CAN'T THEN I GUESS YOU DON'T NEED TO BE INVOLVED IN MY LIFE," I shouted back.

Charlie stopped dead in his tracks and looked me straight in the eyes. He was astonished that I had just said that. Furious, I walked out and headed for the stairs.

I stomped up the stairs to my bedroom, not even bothering to see if Edward was following. I slammed the door and I grabbed my suitcase from the closet. I started throwing clothing everywhere, not caring if any made it into the suitcase. I picked the remaining pieces off the floor and threw them in the suitcase not even bothering to fold them. The suitcase was packed full, but it wouldn't close. I pushed and pushed, even trying to sit on it, but the lock just wouldn't click. I pushed it to the side and threw myself on the bed. I buried my face in the pillow and just cried. I cried for hurting Charlie. I cried for the life I was leaving behind. I even cried for hurting _Jake_.

**Thanks for reading and please review!! Thanks a bunch!!**

**-Mrs.Cullen1220**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Twilight****. The amazing Stephenie Meyer owns ****Twilight and these characters. The plot, on the other hand, is all mine.**

The rain was still hitting the windows in a comforting rhythm that drowned out the sound of my tears and calmed me down to a dry sob. I sat there in the bed trying to put together everything that had happened. _Everything_ was ruined. Traditions and friendships shattered. My own father won't even walk me down the aisle and now I'm officially homeless. _So much for Charlie being in a good mood._

I looked over to the alarm clock and it read three thirty a.m. I rolled back over and decided to just sleep until eight and then leave for the Cullen's. I closed my eyes and tried to drift back to sleep, but there was a musical sound coming from the kitchen. I tried cover my head with the pillow, but it just wouldn't drown out the music coming from the kitchen. Slapping my hands down on the comforter, I pushed myself off the bed and headed for the stairs. I groggily walked down the stairs and stopped.

Edward and Charlie were sitting at the table. _Laughing. _I tiptoed over to the kitchen, but Edward's hearing didn't let me get by unscathed.

"Feeling better my love?" his musical voice chimed.

"Much. Thanks."

"Would you like to join us?" he asked, his eyes answering for me.

I walked over to the table and sat down next to Edward. He grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers on the tabletop.

"Bella, honey I'm really sorry about earlier. I overacted. I really am happy for you and I wish you the best of luck. I can't wait for the wedding. _If _I'm still invited," Charlie said.

"No dad, if anything, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to blow up at you. I love Edward and he loves me. I wanted you to see that and to know I would be taken care of. He would never hurt me and he would even give me the world. I want you to know that I'm responsible and I wouldn't make any decisions unless I was absolutely positive."

Edward sat there the whole time and just listened to us work our problems out. He occasionally rubbed circles on my back which gave me the chills and caused me to stutter slightly.

"Bella, I trust you and your love for Edward. I love you. I really want you to know that."

"I love you too and I know you were only trying to protect me from being hurt. I promise to take care of myself."

"Are you still going to move out though? I don't know if I can stand takeout for the rest of my life," Charlie said, smiling.

"I'm going to have to move out eventually, but don't worry. When I do, I promise I'll teach you some basic meals," I joked reaching my hand out to him.

"Deal," he said giving my hand a forceful shake.

"So what did you two do while I was sleeping?" I questioned as I rested my hands in my lap.

"Well, Edward was asking my permission to marry you," he said raising his eyebrows at Edward.

"Oh was he," I said, patting Edward's leg under the table.

"Yes he was. He reassuring me that this was no mistake and that it was well thought over. He was promising me that he would take care of you and not let _anyone_ or _anything_ hurt you. He told me how much you mean to him and that he would rather die than be separated from you. Bella, honey, he really loves you and it would bring me no greater joy than to say yes. I finally see that what you two have is true. The way his eyes and your eyes sparkle when you see each other just proves it. I see the way you act when you're not near him, Bella. You're like a zombie. I can't stand to see you like that. He really is your life and I'd me more than happy to walk you down the aisle my dear Isabella."

"Oh dad thank you so much," I choked out as pushed myself out from the table and ran over to give him a hug.

My tears soaked his shoulder in a sea of salt water and he held me tightly to his chest.

"I love you, Bella," he said into my hair.

"I love you too dad," I mumbled.

I pulled away and sat back down next to Edward, making sure I intertwined our fingers again.

"So when's this anticipated wedding?" Charlie asked.

"Well, it's August 13th," I whispered, barely audible.

"Oh, okay," Charlie said pursing his lips.

"Maybe we should call Renee," he suggested as he got up and got the phone off the receiver.

He handed the phone to me and I just held it in my hands. Shakily I dialed the number and put the phone up to my ear. _Please don't answer, please don't answer, please don't answer. _After three rings I was getting ready to hang up when I heard a high pitched voice.

"Hello?" the voice said.

I froze. My throat was dry and it felt like I had eaten a hundred cotton balls. My mouth hung open and I was at a loss for words.

"Hello?" the voice repeated.

I swallowed and took a deep breath to gather my words.

"Hi Renee," I replied.

"Oh Bella it's so nice to hear from you! You haven't answered my e-mails lately. I was hoping you could come down and visit again. I feel like I haven't seen you in ages."

"I'm sorry mom. I've just been really busy lately with _everything._"

"So hunny what's new? How's Edward?" she asked.

"Oh, he's fine, but mom I do have something to tell you if you don't mind"

" It's okay hunny. I was already awake. So, what is it?" Renee asked.

"Well, Edward and I are, um, well, mom we're engaged," I spit out biting my lip as I said the word engaged.

Silence came across the receiver.

"Mom?"

No answer.

"MOM?"

"Oh my god! It's about time honey. When you guys came to visit us here in Florida I was wondering when he was going to ask you. The way you two acted reminded me off when I met your father. You were lost in him and he was lost in you. You were so in love and every night when you were sleeping he would gush over how much he loved you. Then he finally asked my permission the last night you stayed. I practically jumped on him in excitement!"

"Really? Where was I?" I asked unaware of this series of events.

"You were sleeping like always silly. The sun took a lot out of you and you passed out on the couch. Edward carried you up to the bed and then came back down to talk with me over some coffee."

I smiled. The thought of Edward and coffee playing in my mind.

"Oh, okay. Wait, so if you knew how come you didn't tell dad?"

"I figured you would've wanted to tell him, so I didn't bother. So tell me, when's the wedding?" she asked giddily.

"August 13th," I whispered.

"Oh, so soon. I don't know if I'll be able to make it though hunny," she said, the sadness ringing in her voice.

"I'm sorry mom. I was meaning to tell you, but I just lost track of time."

"It's okay. I'll see if I can pull a few strings. Phil might not be able to make it. He's away on the road for the next month."

"Well, as long as you're there," I said.

"I'll try hunny. Can I talk to your father?"

"Sure. Hold on"

I handed the phone to Charlie. He resisted for a second, but then put it up to his ear.

I turned my head to Edward who had a huge smile on his face. I kissed his lips lightly and got up from the table. I headed into the living room and flicked on the nearby lamp. I lied down on the couch and stared up the ceiling.

Edward strolled in and sat at the other end of the couch. I moved my head down the couch, so I could lay it on his lap. I rested my head on his thigh and rubbed circles on the inner part of it. A small moan escaped his lips, which made me smile.

"Bella, you won't believe what that does to me," he said lifting my chin towards him.

"I think I already know," I replied seductively as I kissed him on the lips.

He knotted his fingers in my hair and pulled my head closer to him. My arms wrapped around his neck as I sat myself up. I found myself straddling him as our lips continued to move in sync with one another. Edward pulled away and started to plant kisses up and down my neck and collarbone not minding the compromising position we were in. I trailed kisses all along his shoulder as my hands made their way down to the hem of Edward's shirt. As I started to pull it up, I immediately fell back on the couch. Edward was standing up pacing back and forth while he pinched his nose.

"Edward, I'm so sorry," I said breathlessly as I straightened up and tucked my hair behind my ears.

"No Bella, it was my fault. I'm sorry. I should've pulled away sooner," he replied as he sat back down next to me and placed my head back on his lap.

His hand was running through my hair and I just sat there enjoying the feeling of his fingers running through every strand, detangling them as he went along. My eyes started to get heavy and I was almost asleep on his lap when he whispered in m ear.

"I think we should get going," he whispered as a chill shot down my spine.

I sighed and rolled myself off of the couch. Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and we walked over to the kitchen where Charlie was still talking to Renee on the phone. _Thank goodness he didn't hear what went on in the livingroom. _I tapped my fingers on the doorframe and Charlie looked up.

"Bye dad. Oh and thank you," I said smiling.

"No problem. Bye Bells," he mouthed back.

Charlie motioned a talking hand next to the phone. I smiled and turned for the door. Edward held my jacket out and I slipped it on.

"Thanks."

"Anytime, my love," he replied with my favorite crooked smile.

He opened the door and gestured to me to go first. I smiled and walked out under the overhang. _Still raining. I'm not surprised. _Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and we slowly walked to my truck, not worrying about getting wet. He opened the door and it made a loud squeak.

"I'll fix that when we get home," he said as I got in the truck.

He shut the door and, not surprisingly, it squeaked again. I buckled my seatbelt as Edward silently crawled in. He buckled his seatbelt and started up the truck. I rubbed my hands together to try and warm them up, but I was unsuccessful, so I decided to sit on them instead. Sensing my discomfort Edward turned the heat on full blast.

"Thanks," I said as I rubbed my hands in front of the vent.

"No problem. Wouldn't want my love to freeze."

"So where to next?" I asked yawning.

"Well Bella, it's only 6:30 a.m. and the sun is just starting to rise. I think it's time you try to get some sleep."

My stomach started to growl and I put my hands over my abdomen to try and cover the sound.

"Maybe we should get you some food first," he laughed as he pulled away from the curb and started to drive away.

_Stupid human moments._

The warmth off the truck and the fact that Edward was humming my lullaby had started to make me drowsy,so I put my head against the window and shut my eyes. I really was tired and that lullaby just does it every time. I was almost asleep when I felt Edward lightly shaking my shoulder.

"Bella, love, it's time to wake up. We're here."

I rubbed my eyes as I stepped out of the car. I almost fell over, but Edward wrapped his arms around my waist to steady me. I looked around and noticed we were parked in front off a Waffle-House. _This should be interesting._

**Sorry it took so long to update. School is very crazy lately and I'm swamped. I'm going to try and update every week. Spring break officially starts next friday for me, so in the course of the next two weeks you can expect two maybe three updates. I just had to add a little humor to the end. The next chapter will be in the Waffle-House. Don't fret, it's not going to be corny like I know you're all thinking. You gotta have faith! Please review because I'm debating on continuing. I know people are reading it because I can see the hits. Please review even if it's a flame because it let's me know what I'm doing wrong and helps me to make it better. If you have any ideas or suggestions you want me to try and fit in let me know and I'll try my hardest! **

**With love,**

**-Mrs.Cullen1220**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own ****Twilight****. The amazing Stephenie Meyer owns ****Twilight**** and these characters. The plot, on the other hand, is all mine.**

Out of all the places in Forks Edward just had to come here. The air was tainted with the smell of fried meat and maple syrup, which wasn't really appealing to my growling stomach. My stomach growled and I tried to hide the sound with my arms again.

"Come on love, let's get you inside and out of this rain," he said laughing as he led me through the parking lot and up the stairs.

He held the door open for me and I regrettably walked in. The second Edward shut the door we were greeted by a way too perky woman. She looked to be about in her sixties and she was very petite. She had blond curly hair that rested on her shoulders and her apron was covered in flour. Her lips were stained with a bright shade of red and she was wearing way too much perfume for six in the morning.

"Table for two?" she asked in an overly strong southern accent.

"Yes, only two," Edward replied smiling as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Right this way," she said as she led us to a quaint little table in the far end of the restaurant.

We both sat down so we were facing each other and the perky woman just waited for us to get comfortable.

"Good morning y'all. My name is Catherine and I'll be your server for today," she replied in a strong southern accent as she pointed to her name-tag and placed menus in front of us both.

"Is there anything I could you y'all to drink?" she asked looking at Edward.

"Nothing for me," he replied shaking his head.

"Ya sure dear? We wouldn't want ya to die from thirst," she replied laughing as she placed one hand on Edward's shoulder.

"I'm sure," he replied chuckling.

"How 'bout you dear?" she asked turning to me.

"I'll just have a hot chocolate," I said shyly.

"Alright I'll be in back in a jiffy to take your orders," she replied as she scribbled down the order and headed off into the kitchen.

I picked up the menu and propped my elbows up on the table. _Hmm so many choices._ I flipped through every page trying to figure out what to eat. I wasn't exactly hungry, but my stomach seemed to differ. I looked over the top of the menu to see Edward pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Are you okay?" I asked placing the menu down.

"I'm fine love. I just don't get how you eat this food. It smells so...disgusting," he replied stacking the menus on top of each other.

Before I could reply Catherine was back with a coffee cup in her hand.

"Here ya go dear. A nice hot cup of hot chocolate. I didn't know if you wanted any marshmallows, so I just threw some in. I hope ya don't mind," she said placing the steaming cup down in front of me.

"That's fine. Thank you," I replied.

"So what can I get y'all to eat?" she asked looking at Edward.

"Nothing for me. I already ate before I came here," he replied smiling, knowing I would be the only one to get the joke.

"Okay and for you young lady?" she asked sticking her pen between her teeth.

"I'll just have two pancakes," I replied.

"Are ya sure that's all you want? I could throw a few sausage links on with that," she replied winking at me.

I blushed a shade of red as I caught on to what she was meaning as Edward flashed her a crooked smile.

"Um...I'm sure. Just pancakes please," I choked out as she scribbled it down on her notepad.

"I'll get put this in and be back in a jiffy," she replied as she placed her pad in her apron pocket and collected the menus.

"She's quite happy this morning," I said as I took a sip of my hot chocolate.

"Giver her a break love. She's only doing her job," he replied smiling.

"Ow!" I flinched away from the cup and placed it on the table as I rubbed my lip.

"Bella, what am I going to do with you?" he said shaking his head from side to side.

We sat there in silence as we waited for my food to come. I was staring into Edward's eyes as he did the same to mine. We both were leaning in closer to each other until our foreheads rested on one another. He pressed his lips to mine for a quick kiss and then pulled away. Our faces still lingered close to each other, but the moment didn't last that long.

Catherine cleared her throat and we broke away from each other. Edward ran his hand through his hair and I bit my lip as I blushed a shade of scarlet.

"I have an order of pancakes for a young lady," she said as she placed them down in front of me.

"Thank you," I replied.

"Enjoy your food and I'll be back in a lil while to check on y'all," she said as she walked away.

I looked down at the two pancakes that were both the size of the plate. _There's no way I'm going to eat this all. _

"Edward," I asked as I started to drizzle the syrup on the pancakes.

"Yes, my love," he replied as he moved out of his seat and gently slide in next to me.

"How did you straighten things out with Charlie?" I asked as I began to cut one of the pancakes like a pizza.

"Bella, love, I said everything he told you I said."

"So you didn't try to dazzle him at all?" I asked sarcastically as I took a bite of the soggy pancake.

"No Bella," he replied laughing as he kissed my hair.

"And Renee?"

"The same way she told you. Why, do you think we're all lying to you?"

"No just checking. So, why did you lie to me before?" I asked biting my lip.

"I don't know what you're talking about my love. Are you having hysterics?" he said jokingly and placing his hand on my forehead.

"No, I'm not having hysterics. I meant before in the car. You know when you told me he was in a good mood," I said as I piled the silverware on top of the plate and pushed it away.

"He _was_ in a good mood. I can only read thoughts Bella and he _was _really happy making his omelette as he hummed. I'm not like Alice. I can't tell you how someone will react after you tell them something life-altering," he said smiling.

"Oh you sneaky little vampire," I said kissing his lips.

"I only did it for you, my love. I want you all to myself as soon as possible with no strings attached," he replied kissing me on the forehead.

"All right ya two. Here's your check and I hope ya'll come back some time," Catherine said winking at me as she placed the receipt down in front of Edward and walking away singing an old country tune by Dolly Parton.

He stood up pulling his wallet out of his back pocket and gently placed a twenty underneath the bill. Obviously the bill wasn't twenty dollars, it probably wasn't even more than eight, but to the Cullen's money is no object. He held his hand out to me and i wrapped my fingers around his and stood up. We walked toward the front door and I saw Edward nod his head and flash a crooked smile at the man running the cash register. The rain had slowed down to just a mist and I saw that the parking lot was covered in various sizes of puddles. Before I could stop off the last stair I whisked away and being cradled in Edward's arms.

"Edward Cullen, you put me down this instant! I'm not your cavewoman!" I screamed as I lightly hit his stone chest.

My screaming was avenged when Edward caught my lips in his. I kissed him back with the same amount force he was using, but he quickly pulled away before it could get too far.

"Now Isabella Marie Swan, you know that's no way to treat your future husband. It's not my fault Alice is threatening me to get you home before she comes and gets you herself. Now will you just behave and let me carry you across this _slippery_ and _wet_ parking lot?" he said seductively into my ear.

My mouth hung open as I nodded my head up and down. Edward lightly pushed my lower jaw back up and kissed me on the forehead. I sighed and rested my head on his shoulder and before I knew it I being buckled into the leather seat of the Volvo. Edward reeved the engine and we peeled out of the parking lot. Great. _The psychotic sister calls and everyone follows._

**I'm so sorry it took me so long to update! I had major work at school and things around home just got, well, complicated. Not to mention I had a writer's block something fierce. Two words. Summer vacation. I should have no problem cranking out chapters now. My goal is to try and finish this story before the real Breaking Dawn comes out. Review if you read please? And there's a poll up, so vote away!**

**-Mrs.Cullen1220**


End file.
